


Best Not to Say Anything at All

by Fic_Request_Blog



Series: DCU Drabbles [3]
Category: DCU
Genre: Dildos, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Request_Blog/pseuds/Fic_Request_Blog
Summary: When Batman is bored and horny, Superman learns Batman knows far too much about a) Superman's anatomy and b) technology in general.





	

Superman sighed as he flew slowly back to North America. The tour around the world with Wonder Woman and the Green Lantern had been pleasant, but much too long. All he wanted was to get back home, back to Bruce.

Swooping in low, Superman covered his landing with speed as he entered the batcave. He smiled at the clothes laid out for him in the first antechamber. It was certainly convenient to have a change of clothes here since he'd started spending more and more time at Wayne Manor.

Not that he didn't have an entire wardrobe upstairs that Bruce had bought him or anything, but that wasn't really the point.

Slipping on the shirt as he walked into the main cave, Clark was infinitely grateful for the material, cotton, and denim jeans. The people of Earth would not believe the wedgies he suffered through in that spandex.

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts at the sight of Batman's computer monitor flickering in the dark. That man really needed to learn how to rest. 

Folding his arms on the back of the large chair, Clark peered down at his lover diligently sanding at something with a tiny drill bit sander.

"What're you doing, darling?" 

Batman didn't jump. It had been worth a shot.

The drill wirred to a stop as Bruce looked up at him, pulling the goggles off his face, "I'm sanding a dildo in the shape of your cock for the second time because it's still a bit rough."

Clark just stared at the purple object lying on the desk, rapidly turning red in the glow of the screen, "...uh...what?"

"I used pictures to form dimensions and shape. It's fairly spot on, but I haven't installed batteries yet."

"B-batteries", Clark squeaked.

Bruce just grinned up at him, "I just finished this tune up. Did you want to come help me test it out? Dick said he'd patrol tonight."

Wait, second time sanding? Did that mean he'd already used it? Twice?

His face completely red, Clark nodded silently. Sometimes, when Bruce got onto one of his projects, it was hard to keep up with him. Sometimes it was best just not to say anything and hope everything turned out alright.

Bruce gave him a wicked smile and Clark realized he would definitely not be getting any sleep tonight. As he was drug up the stairs with kisses and bites, he also realized he could live with that.  



End file.
